one_night_at_flumptysfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Over Easy
__TOC__ Deaths, '('Called Game Over), is a mechanic in one night at Flumpty's. In this screen, it shows some sort of a pan with a white liquid inside with the player's eyeballs covered in blood. Those are floating in the white liquid and are technically frying like eggs. This is the result of losing the friendship game against Flumpty. Deaths Flumpty Bumpty Flumpty will mainly attack via the left door, if the player doesn't close the door in time, Flumpty will sneak in The Office. If the player raises and lowers the monitor, Flumpty will attack. Birthday Boy Blam Birthday Boy Blam will attack via the right door. If the player doesn't close it quickly enough, Birthday Boy Blam will sneak into The Office. He will attack randomly at that point. The Beaver The Beaver does not appear at the door, instead, he rushes through CAM 2B. If the player sees him there, they should close the door in less than 2 seconds, otherwise, The Beaver will attack. The Redman Like Flumpty, he attacks from the left door. If the player sees The Redman there and doesn't close the door quick enough, The Redman will sneak into The Office. If you raise and lower the monitor, he will attack. Grunkfuss The Clown Grunkfuss attacks from a hole in the office's wall. The only way to know when he is going to attack is checking CAM 5 and check the amount of eye's remaining, if there are no eyes, Grunkfuss will attack when the player lowers the monitor. The amount of eyes decrease by 1 if the monitor is raised. Golden Flumpty Golden Flumpty will appear randomly in The Office. If Golden Flumpty appears, several images flash on the screen. If the player doesn't raise and lower the monitor quickly enough, Golden Flumpty will attack. Jumpscares Flumpty jumpscare REPEATED.gif|Flumpty attacking the player. Birthday Boy Blam jumpscare.gif|Birthday Boy Blam attacking the player. Beaver jumpscare.gif|The Beaver attacking the player. I7a6x.gif|The Redman attacking the player. Grunkfuss's jumpscare.gif|Grunkfuss The Clown attacking the player. R34Ru5y.gif|Golden Flumpty attacking the player. One Night at Flumpty's 2 Deaths Flumpty Bumpty Flumpty will attempt to attack from the hallway in the office, the player will have to quickly shut off the lights, or Flumpty will fill up the exposure meter, once it fills up completely, Flumpty will jumpscare the player. Birthday Boy Blam Blam will attempt to attack the same way as Flumpty would, though, unlike Flumpty, he will immediately fill the exposure meter, while Flumpty gives the player a couple seconds before filling it. If the bar fills, Birthday Boy Blam will jumpscare the player, shutting off the lights fends him away. The Owl The Owl will attempt to attack through the vents, simply close the one he's flying in to keep him away, and he will go back to CAM 3 to repeat the process, neglecting to close the vent will make him attack the player, and shutting off the lights won't stop him. Grunkfuss The Clown On 2 AM, the camera Grunkfuss appears on (CAM 2) will appear to have a patience meter in the top right. Once this meter reaches zero, Grunkfuss will appear on the left side of the office, shutting off the lights makes him leave, or like Flumpty and Blam, will jumpscare you if neglected. The Redman Redman randomly appears on the laptop as a computer virus, selecting cancel on the message makes him unable to attack, neglecting to will make him disable the camera, and will soon jumpscare you. Eye-Saur Eye-Saur will appear on the left side of the hallway, like Flumpty, shutting of the lights makes it leave, though it fills the exposure meter faster then everyone else, so the player has time to react, if neglected, Eye-Saur will attack. Golden Flumpty Deal with Golden Flumpty the same way you would in the first game, pulling up the laptop or shutting off the lights stops him. Like The Owl, he ignores the exposure meter and will attack if not taken care of. Trivia * The Game Over screen says Game over easy because it is a reference to Over easy which is a way to prepare eggs. (1) References # A post by Jonochrome on his Google + profile Category:Gameplay